What Were They Thinking
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Ever wonder what certain people were thinking during a certain performance on glee? Well check this out!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm trying something new here and tell me if you like it or not.**

**Basically each chapter is going to be what two to three people were thinking during a certain performance.**

**So here's the twist you guys decide which performance and which pairing. Just tell me in your review.**

**There are three pairings that I refuse to do.**

**Fuinn**

**Finntana**

**Other than that I will do any pairings any performance from any season.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so here is the first installment of what were they thinking. Maybe this will give you guys a better idea of what I'm doing. For directions and guidelines look at the first chapter. This one is dedicated to shortcurlytop99. Review!**

**Sebastian: Uh as he came into the window it was the sound of a crescendo.**

Oh my god i think I'm gonna barf. That look on her face makes me nervous. Just keep cool Sebastian. Keep cool.

**Sebastian: He came into her apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet. She ran underneath the table he could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom she was struck down it was her doom. Annie are you okay.**

No I'm not okay. Seriously I heard this chick keeps razor blades in her hair.

**Santana: So Annie are you okay.**

This guy is such a cocky bastard I'm gonna show him whose boss.

**Sebastian: Are you okay Annie? **

I already said I wasn't okay. Oh damn she's getting closer.

**Santana: Annie are you okay?**

Why the hell is he running?

**Sebastian: Are you okay Annie.**

You can do this Sebastian you are the man. You aren't afraid of any chick. Except this one she's seriously scary!

**Santana: Are you okay Annie.**

Damn this guys good. But he makes the weirdest facial expressions. Is he talking to himself?

**Sebastian: Annie are you okay.**

Oh yeah composure regained S-man you are the man.

**Santana: Are you okay Annie?**

This guy needs to back off! He better not make me pull out my razorblades.

**Both: Are you okay Annie. Annie are you okay will you tell us that you're okay there's a sign in the window that they struck you a crescendo Annie.**

Sebastian thoughts: just keep moving away from her.

Santana thoughts: Why is this bitch running away we are singing a duet here!

**Both: He came into your apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down it was your doom. Annie are you okay are you okay annie.**

**Santana: You've been hit by **

**Sebastian:you've been struck by **

**Both: a smooth criminal.**

Sebastian thoughts: Just give her a bitch glare.

Santanas thoughts: Oh he did not just give me a bitch glare. Time to show him what I got.

**Santana: I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why baby.**

Sebastians thoughts: Damn she's good strong finish Sebastian.

**Both: You've been struck by a smooth criminal.**

**A/N: So I'm not sure if I should continue doing these because I don't think I'm very good at it lol! I shortened it a bit because that's alot of confusing switching back and forth. Anyway give me your honest opinion and if you like it give me a performance and characters. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so thank you guys for all of the ideas. This one is going to be more humorous because I don't feel like writing anything super dramatic or intense. Also i didn't really like the format i used last time so im trying something new. So here is this one. Review!**

**Puck and Will's thoughts Hot for Teacher.**

**Song lyrics:**

**Oh, wow, man, I said  
Wait a second, man  
What do you think the teacher's gonna look like this year?  
Fuck man!**

Uh!  
Oh yeah!

T-T-teacher stop that screamin'  
Teacher don't you see?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool  
Maybe I should go to hell  
But I am doing well  
Teacher needs to see me after school

I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this!

Ow! Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!  
I've got it bad, so bad  
I'm hot for teacher!

Hey, I heard you missed us  
We're back! (Hey!)  
I brought my pencil  
Give me something to write on, man!  
Whoa

Uh!

Ooo-oo-ooo

I heard about your lessons  
but lessons are so cold  
I didn't know about this school  
Little girl from Cherry Lawn  
How can you be so bold?  
How did you know that golden rule?

I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this!

Whoa! Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!  
I've got it bad, so bad  
I'm hot for teacher!

Whoa!  
(Guitar Solo)

Oh man, I think the clock is slow  
(What are you doin' this weekend?) I don't feel tardy  
Class dismissed!  
Ooh-yeah!

I've got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!

Whoa!  
Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot  
Wow!

Whoa!  
Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot  
Wow!

Oh my God!  
Woo!

**Will's thoughts during hot for teacher: **Why is Puck singing this song? Sure it is a great Van-Halen song but isn't it a little inappropriate? Also who is he singing to?

Oh dear god what if he's singing to me? I can't return those feelings. For one he's a student an that's just plain wrong. Two he's a guy. Despite what people may think i am not gay! I'm in love with Emma.

Oh no this is the Suzy Pepper thing all over again. I really need to stop dancing and rapping in front of them.

**Puck's thoughts during hot for teacher:** I bet I look so hot up here! With these tight clothes and head banging yep that's right.

Geez I can't even look at Mike and Blaine because their dancing is just disturbing. Seriously dudes stop grabbing your crotch!

And Mr. Shue looks like he's enjoying it but I'm not sure. He better know that this isn't for him...

**Wills thoughts after the performance: **

Now I need to know why he chose this song.

Thank goodness Rachel asked that uncomfortable question that is why did he sing it? And the best part he said it was because he loves Van-Halen.

**Puck's thoughts after the performance:**

Dammit Berry! You just had to ask why?

Hmm... Well I can't say the truth. But what do I say?

How about there is a cougar I'm seeing that is a teacher? No then I'd have to admit my addiction to the cougars.

I'll just say I love the band.

**A/N: So was this chapter better? Please let me know. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one is dedicated to finchelloveheart. Hope you like it! Review! **

**Finn's thoughts Without you**

**Song lyrics:**

**I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you**

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you

FINNS THOUGHTS

Is she singing to me? Why would she do that when she could do so much better. Rachel Berry is meant for stardom. Myself well I'm destined to be a Lima loser forever.

Doesn't she realize how much better she could do. I have a feeling that without me she would be perfectly fine.

Me without her however. Not so much. I need her to breathe. Everything I do depends on that girl. She's my life and the only thing I have going for me. She's my future I'm sure of it so why wait?

Right now I don't even notice any of the other people in this room. Only me and her the way it's supposed to be.

I'm not sure if I've ever felt love quite this strong but I know that this time I won't let go of it.

I just realized I have the dopiest grin on my face. But Rachel isn't disgusted... She actually seems to like it. This girl is it for me she loves everything about me and I would be an idiot to let go of that again.

After thinking about all this my emotions just take over and I have to kiss her.

Yep I definitely like this future.

**A/N: Finchelloveheart I hope you liked it. It's really hard to write these. Also I can't really get a whole lot of length on these. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So it has been months since I updated but I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this. Anyway this is dedicated to xxpartOfsomethingspecialxx. Hope you like it! Review!**

**Baby it's cold outside**

**I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour**

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Oh, but it's cold outside  
**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/g/glee/baby_its_cold_ ]****  
I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside.  
The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside.  
This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in.  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm.  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious.  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm.  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious.  
Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before.**

I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
ByThere's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ohhh, baby it's cold outside

**Kurt and Blaines thoughts:**

**Kurt: **Oh my gosh deep breaths Blaine wants to sing with me. Ok Kurt put on your "I have a secret" face.

**Blaine:** Kurt is so cute. I love it when he skips around like that. I wonder of he's single.

**Kurt:** It's working. Ok Kurt now put you sexy face on.

**Blaine:** Um... What face is that? It looks like Kurt is having a seizure. Is he okay?

**Kurt**: Uh oh. Blaine looks worried and kind of scared. Ok Kurt get rid of the sexy face and stick with a sweet smile.

**Blaine:** Thank god he's okay! It would have been sad if something were really wrong with Kurt he is a really cute guy.

**Kurt:** Yay! He's smiling.

**Both:** I really like this guy.

**A/N: So it's not very good but I've never written Klaine before. I really hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
